


Why do you hate me?

by Pamirzolec



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bat Family, Emotional Hurt, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamirzolec/pseuds/Pamirzolec
Summary: Jason started working with Bat-family again. But he still refused to have any conversations with Bruce. But one night Dark Night ask him an important question.





	Why do you hate me?

Jason was listening to Dick explaining the new patrol routes in Gotham. The younger man just simply nodded not saying anything. Tim was doing some research on the computer and Damian was being checked out by Alfred. The current Robin was sent home earlier for not listening to Batman’s order so he was currently pouting. When Alfred made sure that that the youngest member of the family didn’t have any serious injuries he sent him upstairs and came to Dick and Jason. He looked at the younger of brothers.

  
-“No Alfie! I can take care of myself”  
-“I’m sure that you’re not heartless enough to refuse me a chance to make sure you are all right young master.”

  
Jason just rolled his eyes but he followed Alfred to med-bay. Dick was really glad that the Red Hood decided to maintain some sort of alliance with them. But he stilled refused to talk to Bruce. When Batman wanted to change something in patrols he was going to tell him that using Nightwing or Oracle. But it was still a start. If only Jason was willing to get back into the family. Not just the vigilante business. Every time Dick asked him to come to any kind of family thing he refused. Birthdays, Christmas, Thanksgiving, game night. Nothing. But this Christmas Dick was going to make sure that Jason will come to the dinner even if he'll have to knock him out and tie to the chair. But right now, he needs to make at least some direct contact between Batman and Red Hood. Speaking of Batman he still hasn’t shown up. Which meant that Jason was going to stay a little bit longer. The moment Bruce shows up Jason will be out of the door. Well, not if he accidentally fall asleep in the manor right? But before he could try to convince his brother to stay the night the Batmobile showed up. Which was a clue for Jason to leave. Batman jumped out of the car. As a paranoid person, he is he first checked if the cave wasn’t compromised in any way. Then he looked at two of his oldest sons. They did it a lot. Jason refused to even talk so he waited till Dick makes sure that he got everything he was supposed to. Then he was leaving.  
-“Jason” – Bruce started but the younger man just started running. He only heard Dick words – “Just give him time”. He really didn’t want to listen to the entire speech of his older brother. He already had enough guilt and wasn’t going to add being a shitty son to the list. He was already a crappy brother, hero, and friend. He planned on going to his apartment in crime alley but decided against it and ended up on one of the rooftops. He brought food and beer with him and just drank and ate looking down at the city. Dick was telling him that he got better, Tim forgave him for shooting him, Damian wasn’t insulting him every chance he got. Alfred was awesome as always. You could always counted on them. Jason knew that he didn’t deserved them. He knew that he was going to hurt them. Maybe not now, not tomorrow but soon. But even though he knew that he still couldn’t let them go entirely. He was lost in his thoughts when he herded heavy footsteps. He knew who the footsteps belong to. And he also knew that the owner of them could move without a sound.

  
-“I think I was pretty clear I have nothing to say to you”  
For a few second Batman didn’t say anything.  
-“You shouldn’t drink on the rooftops”

  
Jason was going to tell him where Bruce could put his talks but he wasn’t going to start talking so easy. Whatever Bat wanted from him he will have to try harder to get it. They were both stubborn so they could stay here all night. Fine with him. But apparently, Dick’s speeches got something to the old man’s head because he surprised Jason with a question.  
-“Why do you hate me so much? “  
-“What?!”  
Has he suddenly lost his mind? What kind of fucked up question was that?  
-“You don’t hate Catherine Todd, you don’t hate Willis or Talia. You don’t even hate your biologic mother. So why do you hate me so much? I wasn’t great father… But none of the things I’ve done or haven’t done were as bad…”  
Jason stood up. He was still a little shorter than Bruce. But was as broad and muscular as the man. He wasn’t sure if it was alcohol or his fucked up mood but he actually answered Bruce. He never allowed himself for a moment of bare true before. But somehow, today he screamed:  
-“Because you were supposed to be better! You were supposed to care for me! You made me believe that someone can care for me! I loved you! You were my FATHER! That’s why I hate you more than any of them! You made me love you”  
With those words, he jumped. He couldn’t stay and see Batman’s pity on him. He wasn’t his fallen soldier anymore. He was his own man.


End file.
